dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Floetrish Cik'urc
Floetrish is an expeditionist, and a character in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Floetrish is a Nino, with a split head, six eyes, purple and pink skin and armor, and webbed hands. Equipment & Abilities Equipment * Floetrish carries a holographic journal. *Floetrish has a simple psionic blade, powered by solar energy. It won't work if there is no sun. Personality Floetrish is intrigued by nature and enjoys exploring, making it one of her hobbies. However, she hasn't been very social for a good portion of her life, thus making her slightly socially awkward. This social awkwardness has been shown to improve, however. Pre-Clash Biography Floetrish only started out as an average citizen, but with dreams to explore other planets someday. She wanted to see the universe and experience wildlife, even if it's dangerous. It came true coincidentally. But Floetrish was only a beginner expeditionist, so she didn't know exactly what to do at first. Floetrish's first planet to explore was a planet dubbed C302, rumored to be a cold planet. Halfway through the 2 year long expedition of the planet, the expedition was never completed for Floetrish, as she suddenly disappeared and no one could find her. Some say she died, others say she was kidnapped, and a few say she's still out there... ...somewhere. Notable Actions Nirn Floetrish began briefly in Nirn, where she started in Markarth and stumbled upon Dr. Thrax. He had a dangerous toxin, and threatened to pour the toxin into the city's water supply. After sitting down in a chair, she was tied up with a child spared as Thrax went off to poison the water supply. StarCraft Abruptly, Floetrish entered the planet Mar Sara, where she met Portal, who crashed down nearby a Terran colony. Portal tagged along with her, as she set up a simple camp nearby and went to sleep. The next morning, Portal met Sonic, who stayed with them for a short amount of time. Sonic lead the two over to another Terran colony, meeting Suska and Genji. However, that changed when the Zerg attacked, as they were forced to escape into Tex's Carrier. The Carrier, however, crashed into Zerus when the Shadow Demon attacked. They miraculously survived due to a mysterious blanket. They were stuck on Zerus until Springtrap came and took them into a Wraith. He informed them that the Quietus was close and was about to devour Zerus. Not wanting to leave people to die, they fought the Quietus until it was finished off by the Grox, with a third of Zerus gone. She helped persuade Springtrap to save the rest of the people down in the remains of Zerus. Relationships Portal Floetrish finds Portal interesting and comforting to be around. She usually carries him around for him and noticed how his simple ability to create portals has been incredibly useful for saving lives. Though, he can sometimes be annoying with an extremely annoying sound he creates. Dr. Thrax Floetrish hates Dr. Thrax with a burning passion due to how he uses his dangerous toxin on innocent people "just for science". Trivia *Her last name, Cik'urc, is the name of another character in World War R. Category:Characters Category:Newcomers Category:Aliens Category:Evolution Category:Nino Category:Sissy Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Original Characters